Kim Taehyung
by feearch
Summary: Namanya Kim Taehyung. Konon katanya sejak usia empat tahun ia telah mengalami degradasi mental permanen, sampai sekarang. Tak ada yang bertanya pendapatku, jadinya aku sering berceloteh walaupun tak pernah ada yang mau dengar. Kataku, Taehyung itu lelaki paling normal dan setia idealisme. Vkook/Taekook. Complete.


**Kim Taehyung**

 **© feearch**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **Warn : OOC, alur berantakan, Jungkook's point of view.**

 **A/N : fic ini saya kembangkan berdasarkan karya orifik saya yang saya buat di akhir Juli 2015 kemarin (dengan judul Gada/Enigma). Fic ini juga saya post dan saya ubah ke dalam fandom ini berdasarkan hasrat pribadi tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materiil apapun, mungkin ada di antara kalian yang sudah baca versi originalnya gimana (karena beberapa hari setelah saya nyantumin blog pribadi saya di bio, ada yang komen di blog saya dan saya seneng banget^^, terima kasih untuk kamu yang sudah komen hehe).**

 **Dan saya tekankan kalau cerita ini akan saya kategorikan cerita implisit (ini berdasarkan beberapa review yang bilang kurang paham dengan fic-fic yang saya post. Jujur saya sedih;-; tapi drpd itu, saya minta maaf karena bikin kalian ganyaman pas baca fic saya) jadi nantinya kalau dari kalian yang baca ada yang kurang paham, kalau kalian berkenan kalian bisa tanya ke saya gimana kesimpulannya dan pasti bakal saya jawab!**

 **Happy reading~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Ia tak suka keadaan rumah. Ia tak suka bising, apalagi sesuatu yang statis di kadar wajar. Ia cinta sunyi. Ia cinta aliran ingresif. Namun satu yang dibencinya, bentuk kontradiksi paling tak wajar atas kecintaannya akan sepi. Ia tak suka diam apalagi duduk tenang. Ia kelewat senang berbicara, kalimatnya selalu bergema sampai sudut-sudut kanopi berlumut.

Tiap siang, ia akan mendekap di dalam kamar dan baru keluar di saat petang meraja. Tiap malam, sampai pukul tiga pagi ia akan berlari di laman rumah dan menyirami lautan hijau di sana. Aktifitas ini dilakukannya satu-satu, pertama daun, kedua bunga, ketiga tanah, atau sesekali ia akan bangga ketika menjadikan batang dan pot sebagai daftar kesekiannya. Tak perlu tatanan alfabetis untuknya hapal hal seperti ini. Terlebih, tak ada yang protes mengenai tingkah abnormalnya di waktu-waktu kelewat pagi. Semua orang tahu ia punya kebebasannya sendiri.

Namanya Kim Taehyung. Konon katanya sejak usia empat tahun ia telah mengalami degradasi mental permanen, sampai sekarang. Tak ada yang bertanya pendapatku, jadinya aku sering berceloteh walaupun tak pernah ada yang mau dengar. Kataku, Taehyung itu lelaki paling normal dan setia idealisme. Ia memiliki sesuatu yang belum pernah kulihat selain dari dirinya, emanasi kemurnian yang tak terkatakan selalu ada. Tak hanya berboros silabel, ia juga suka bernyanyi. Tak ada yang tahu jenis musik apa itu, selera musiknya aneh dan payah bagi mereka yang tak kenal damai.

Taehyung tak suka matahari dan terang, dan bising. Jadi ia tak suka siang dan seperempat waktu dari pagi, lalu lalang manusia adalah sekutu yang sangat dibencinya. Karena ia cinta sunyi dan sendiri, ia senang berlama-lama di malam hari. Taehyung bukanlah sinting, bagiku, ia hanya kurang peduli pada dunia sekitar.

Aku suka berbincang dengannya, walaupun usianya terpaut dua tahun lebih matang dariku. Ia seperti pemasok ilmu tanpa kata dan penuh makna. Jadilah, namaku satu-satunya yang ia hapal, bahkan tidak ibunya. Taehyung tak pernah absen menyertakan namaku di setiap kalimat yang ia lontarkan di waktu-waktu obrolan kami. Katanya, namaku selalu terdengar manis di telinganya. Jeon Jungkook, dan aku ikut tersipu mendengarnya. Ia perayu ulung yang memikat.

Perlu kuingat, Taehyung sama sekali bukan sosok pragmatis apalagi klise. Ia penuh kontroversi. Jika dalam dewan, sosoknyalah yang akan menjadi provokator perang kata dan sumpah serapah. Segala sub dari segala sub pemikirannya selalu kontras dengan yang lain, jadinya aku lebih sering mendengarkan daripadi menyaut. Ia bebas, mau berkata apa saja tak ada yang peduli.

"Jungkook-ah, apa kau tahu? Kalau kau hidup jadi belatung, kau tinggal jadi raja dari segala raja. Maksudku, ini ilmu dasar 'kan. Rantai makanan, belatung yang duduk di puncaknya. Tapi sayangnya, kita ini tetap lelaki. Kalau nantinya jadi belatung, kita _gak_ bisa masturbasi," begitu katanya.

Terkadang bagiku ia benar-benar mengalami degradasi mental yang parah, sinting akut. Ia selalu bangga setiap berkisah perihal mimpi basah pertamanya. Katanya, mimpinya kacau dan abstrak.

Mengenai mimpinya, ia tidak menceritakannya secara lantang sebagaimana biasanya. Ia berbisik di depan telingaku dan nada di bawah glotisnya meliuk seduktif menelisik masuk ke dalam liang terdalam, di kalimatnya yang pertama aku dibuat panas. Katanya, sejauh yang ia tahu ia bukanlah seorang homoseks, tapi kenapa hanya ada aku di mimpinya. Aku malu, ia bilang aku terlihat menawan di bawahnya.

Nyatanya di usia ke dua puluh tiganya ia masih perjaka, begitupula denganku yang telah menginjak dua puluh satu tahun. Di tempat kami tinggal, belum mencicipi kenikmatan seksual di usia dua puluhan adalah hal tabu dan terbelakang. Aku tak terlalu peduli soal itu, hanya saja membayangkan Taehyung yang seringkali berbicara liar nyatanya masih perjaka sangatlah tak masuk akal.

Aku tak tahu apa karena mimpi basahnya ia menjadi penyuka sesama apa tidak, tapi kupikir ia perlu cinta untuk jadi manusia.

.

.

Aku beruntung karena ia menghapal namaku. Ia tampan, jika saja bukan karena persepsi orang di luar sana yang menyandang sinting dalam titelnya mungkin ia sudah beranak dua atau tiga atau empat atau lima, atau enam. Bukannya tak laku, aku yakin pasti ada setidaknya lebih dari tiga wanita yang menyukainya di binatu, kurang lebih sepuluh di biara, mungkin dua di surau, atau kira-kira satu paduan suara di gereja. Tapi hanya sekedar suka, Taehyung tak pernah menghargai perasaan seenteng itu.

Aku tak tahu apa aku sama seperti wanita-wanita itu, hanya saja bayang-bayang Kim Taehyung tak pernah usai di dalam tidurku. Aku meracau namanya dalam lelap, ibuku seringkali jengah akibat aku yang tak henti bergumam nama lelaki itu.

Hingga sampai satu hari wanita itu gerah karenaku yang terus-terusan berceloteh tentang Kim Taehyung, ia menggiringku ke altar pernikahan bersama sepupu wanitaku.

Di hari pernikahanku, Taehyung datang dan berdiri di sudut ruangan. Tak ada yang peduli kedatangannya. Hanya aku yang berusaha meyakini diri untuk tidak takut akan tiap tatapannya yang tertuju ke arahku.

Ada sorot kecewa dan tersakiti di sana.

.

.

Masih di usia yang sama dengan aku yang telah menikah, kuyakini diri jika saja Taehyung masih cinta sunyi.

Sejak aku menjadi lelaki beristri, ia berkata ia hanya ingin menikahi sepi dan bercumbu dengan monodi. Ia ingin berbuah literatur dan memomong cucu-cicit bersajak. Ia juga belum bosan berkeliaran malam-malam dan selera musiknya tak pernah berubah. Tapi, ia sudah benar-benar tak peduli dengan dunia dan dirinya. Taehyung tak lagi mengenal cinta, bahkan akan sepi, mereka kini menunggal.

Ia terlalu kebal dengan sendiri, sejak ia lahir. Aku satu-satunya manusia yang ia kenal dalam hidup, hanya semata karena ia tak tahu orang tua.

Semua orang di luar sana benar-benar kehilangan eksistensi Taehyung dalam historikal masa hidup mereka, bahkan para wanita di binatu, biara, surau, dan gereja. Taehyung bukan siapa-siapa bagi mereka. Berbalik, kini hanya aku yang menyimpan baik namanya. Kim Taehyung.

Lalu di usiaku yang ke dua puluh tujuh, hidupku semakin nyaman. Aku yakin benar-benar mencintai siapa istriku, bayang-bayang Taehyung di lelapku pun telah hilang sejak lama. Aku menjadi suami yang berbakti. Pergi bekerja, menafkahi dengan bijak, pergi vakansi bersama keluarga di akhir pekan. Aku memiliki dua anak yang baik dan berharap mereka tak akan berevolusi lebih liar. Aku makan teratur dan tak kelebihan doktrin kafein.

Tanpa kusadari, eksistensi Taehyung dan namanya semakin memudar. Aku jadi lelaki beristri yang cinta bising dan benci sepi, semakin lama sepertinya aku tak peduli siapa itu Taehyung.

Tiga belas Juni, anak keduaku lahir baru dan aku bersuka cita. Usiaku masih tetap dua puluh tujuh dan baru kuingat kembali siapa itu Taehyung. Kira-kira usianya kini dua puluh sembilan tahun. Aku sedikit lupa kediamannya dengan struktur tanaman hijau dan sebagainya yang tak pernah tertata rapi, namun parasnya masih membekas dengan baik diingatanku.

Di hari ulang tahun anakku, aku tak berdiam di sampingnya. Ada kerinduan yang datang tanpa aba-aba. Aku ingin bertemu Kim Taehyung.

Hari itu, tanpa pikir panjang aku mengunjungi kediamannya di pukul dua siang. Dan kusadari kebodohanku mengunjunginya di waktu hibernasinya saat ini. Hari itu aku pulang dengan tangan hampa dan tanpa menyapa kemungkinan adanya wajah cerahnya yang menyambutku kembali.

Esoknya kudatangi ia malam hari, pukul tiga tepat. Kuteriaki namanya, tak ada yang menyaut. Esoknya kuulangi. Esoknya lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Sepekan aku tak pernah bosan datang pukul tiga pagi dengan presisi yang sempurna, tak kurang tak lebih, keajaiban barangkali. Sama, tak pernah ada jawaban. Tanaman hijau di halaman rumahnya semakin hari semakin meliar, sama dengan keresahanku. Tiap hari aku kelabakan, terserang tremor. Kuteriakan seluruh nama hewan yang kuingat, dari yang halal sampai yang haram. Dari yang amfibi, mamalia, sampai nokturnal. Kumaki ia dengan sajak jaman rezim tentang dunia-akhirat. Aku tak hapal betul sumpah serapah apa saja yang kulontarkan, yang jelas itu tak terlalu buruk untuknya. Kembali kumaki ia dengan kutipan tuhan, hantu, dan tahun. Suaraku serak mengabsen seluruh nama-nama wanita sampai pelacur yang sekaranya aku dengannya sama-sama tahu. Terselip pikiran apa ia telah melepas masa perjakanya, aku menangis. Tanganku banjir darah akibat tak henti mencengkeram pagar besi. Aku berhenti setelah kalimatku yang terakhir.

"Hyung! Kalau kau hidup jadi belatung, kau tinggal jadi raja dari segala raja. Tapi sayangnya kau tidak tahu rasanya bikin bising jam tiga pagi di depan rumah orang yang gila sendiri!"

Tetap tak jua datang balasan. Kurasakan imaji ibu berbisik di telinga. Katanya jika aku telah jatuh ke dalam impase, aku hanya perlu kembali ke kehidupan nyataku bersama keluarga di rumah.

Menurutku, bisikan imaji ibu justru satu-satunya yang tak nyata di sini.

Aku bersedih, benar-benar merasa seperti makhluk jalang, entah beristri entah tidak. Taehyung jarang melihat matahari, mungkin saja ia mati cepat. Mungkin saja ia sudah benar-benar gila, mungkin kebebasannya sudah tak mengerti arti. Apa ia masih suka bernyanyi?

Kini aku sadari, Taehyung telah pergi.

.

.

Setelahnya, tiap malam aku diam di atas ranjang, terjebak dalam delusi. Hidup terlalu komikal, kalau kata Taehyung pasti begitu. Kubayangkan wajahnya menggantung di sudut lemari, mesin pencuci, meja makan, bahkan panci dan penggorengan. Sampai mati, aku jadi sinting. Tak henti aku berharap mampu memahami Taehyung lebih baik. Aku manusia paling buruk dalam hidupnya, karena hanya aku yang ia tahu. Taehyung pasti mati karena terlalu asyik sendiri. Aku pun lupa telah menjadi daftar kebenciannya. Hidupku terlalu statis di kadar wajar. Ia benci itu.

Semua orang bilang, aku sudah sinting. Tak apa, menurutku ada benarnya juga. Aku mulai marah, semakin hari mereka semakin menjadi. Aku tak terima, kata mereka aku sering meracau tentang Taehyung. Ibu dan keluargaku turut bersedih dan prihatin sepanjang sisa hidup.

Aku murka, kata mereka, tak pernah ada yang bernama Taehyung. Katanya, tak ada yang berkeliaran tiap pukul tiga pagi. Katanya, tak ada sosok sinting selain diriku yang lebih buruk.

Di malam hari, aku meracau di hadapannya, Kim Taehyung. Ia hanya tersenyum lebar. Esoknya dan esoknya, semua orang bilang aku semakin tak waras.

.

.

* * *

 **Hai hai**

 **Saya awalnya bingung mau buat fic ini dengan pair Minyoon atau Vkook, tapi setelah saya pikir-pikir kayaknya Vkook lebih menjamin (dan karena setelah dua hari ini gabisa brenti mikirin nasib Jk di flower crew, tapi saya galupa sama Jin yang lehernya lagi sakit kok).**

 **Saya tau fic ini pasti gajelas parah dan mungkin kalian ganyaman selama baca karena penyampaian saya yang kurang tepat, tapi jujur saya cukup sulit untuk ngubah cerita originalnya ke bentuk fanfiksi.**

 **Alasannya karena waktu saya bikin cerita originalnya ini memang betul-betul sesuai sama aliran tulis saya yang surealis dan pesimis, pas saya ubah ke fanfiksi yang notabenenya mengusung kriteria cerita-cerita santai jadi saya harus ngurangin atmosfer awalnya gimana (ya walaupun sangat sangat belum maksimal bisa saya lakuin). Alasan yang kedua, versi originalnya ngangkat karakter cewe dan cowo. Sebenernya saya bisa aja buat fic ini genderswitch, tapi saya gamau (mungkin karena saya fujo akut 3^3) dan alhasil beberapa bagian keliatan maksa banget ya hehe. Ohya, yang sukarnya lagi adalah cerita originalnya sama sekali bukan cerita yang manis-manis (seengganya kalau di fic ini saya sertakan implikasi tentang Tae dan Jk yang saling suka, kurang kerasa ya?:3) dan saya harus buat pemanis di fic ini untuk kenyamanan pembaca, tapi kalau justru kalian kurang suka, saya minta maaf!**

 **Untuk penjelasan bagi yang nantinya kurang paham (untuk yang paham saya senang sekalii) jadi Tae itu sebenernya bukan manusia, dan emang dari awal Jk aja yang gila ehehe (cerita aslinya kan judulnya Gada, itu sudah saya kasih hint dari judul dan nama tokohnya yang disini saya ganti Taehyung. Gada, gak ada. Hhhh oke ini maksa banget, tapi saya serius). Saya juga gaterlalu suka untuk bikin cerita yang dialognya banyak-banyak, jadi dua dialog di atas itu gapunya makna yang serius-serius amat kok. Itu cuma pelengkap karakter cerita dan tokohnya.**

 **Gila, ternyata saya terlalu banyak ngomong (maaf krn ceritany cuma sedikit tapi A/N nya menggunung)**

 **Jadi, terakhir saya cuma mau bilang kalau saya benar-benar mengharapkan review dari kalian. Saya gak maksa, tapi seengganya tanggapan visibel kalian bisa jadi motivasi untuk terus update fanfic disini^^.**


End file.
